


For All Intents and Purposes

by yunbins



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Slight mention of Bobby and Junhoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:53:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunbins/pseuds/yunbins
Summary: Things are meant to fall in their proper places or maybe sometimes there is no such thing as meant to be.





	For All Intents and Purposes

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another YunBin drabble. Enjoy//

It was around 2012 when Kim Hanbin transferred to Seoul from Incheon. When he entered the room, his eyes immediately trailed on a guy with black hair who is currently bullied by his classmate. Hanbin got really curious about the person that his new classmates are bullying. Since he wasn’t a fan of this kind of behavior, Hanbin wants to tell them to stop & leave their classmate alone. However, with a thought of being the new kid in school, he doesn’t want to brew any trouble or even attract potential enemies. Days past and Hanbin was able to fit in and it wasn’t difficult for him to find a group of friends. Among the group of people, he is friended with are the popular ones, they may be a jock or just someone rich. Even though Hanbin has finally settled in his new school, and got a great set of friends, he is still attracted to knowing his classmate Song Yunhyeong. However, his new friends told him that Song Yunhyeong is someone that Hanbin should never get close to. When asked what’s the reason for it, his friends told him Yunhyeong doesn’t belong to the cool kids club. Yunhyeong was a nobody since his family is not rich, so that what makes him far from the cool kid’s lane. Hanbin is really curious and wants to ask more question but he hesitated. Maybe not today, but eventually he'll get to know Song Yunhyeong better anytime soon. And he made it as his purpose and mission.

For Song Yunhyeong, he would consider his normal day as being laughed at and bullied by his classmates. He's used to it anymore. For him, their insults are nothing but mere words to try hurt him. _Emphasis on the word try_. It's been so long since he had friends that he could laugh and eat with not someone that would laugh at him. High school is indeed full of drama, that's what he always says to himself. He still wants to keep it all positive, and doesn’t really invite trouble so he tries to avoid them. The only thing that is beyond normal for him is that there is an additional person that hangs out with the normal people that bully him. He was the transfer student Kim Hanbin, who is now the center of attention of their school. Girls would flock outside their classroom just to have a glimpse of him. Even teacher seems to be attracted to him. Though the transfer student didn't make any move yet to join his bullying squad, Yunhyeong knew that he is bad news and mentally noted not to cross paths with him. And that's his purpose and mission until the senior year ends.

Hanbin wants to be friends with Yunhyeong or maybe more and he is determined to accomplish it. However, looks like their time never meets. No matter how Hanbin tries to get close, Yunhyeong will immediately disappear into thin air. But he never surrenders to the things that he wants. He keeps in mind that the more that he is challenged the sweeter the victory is.

Good thing he can just message Yunhyeong in Kakaotalk, thanks to the group chat that their teacher made and required them to join. Without any doubt, he messaged Yunhyeong but to no luck, he didn't reply. He won't surrender that easily. He won't retreat, this is just the start Hanbin thought. Yunhyeong, on the other hand, is caught off guard as to why his new classmate is messaging him. This might be an accident so he immediately brushes off the idea of replying. His bound to receive more messages now because their teacher thought that it was cool to have everyone in the class in a group chat. Easier to announce things and also, easier for bullies to send him threats. Sarcastically, Yunhyeong thought this is really great.

More days passed and Yunhyeong still receives random messages from Hanbin. From good mornings and to odd questions like his favorite movie and such. At first, he didn't mind it but the messages became longer. So, he decided that he will reply to Hanbin’s next message.

Few hours passed, Hanbin texted him, a surprising one to be exact. ** _"Hey, do you want to watch a movie together?" that’s what the texts say._** Now, this was his time to reply. However, he is currently in cram school and class is about to start. So, he decided to reply when his class ends. Hanbin grew more anxious that his classmate won't even bother in replying to his message and even reading isn't on the option. His heart is getting sadder every day, he just wants to be friends for now. But to no avail, Yunhyeong isn’t his best fan. Among all that flocks around him, Yunhyeong wasn’t part of them. Now, Hanbin feels that the god of fate is on his side. The movie which he wanted to see will be out in cinemas this weekend, so he decided to invite Yunhyeong. This might be the last chance that he will have, before giving up. Since winter break is coming, their teacher decided to ask every one of their plans for the winter break. Then he saw Yunhyeong replied on the group chat but not on his message. His heart immediately dropped.

After his cram school, Yunhyeong saw that their teacher messaged them on their group chat. As a sign of respect, he replied. After few minutes, a message that says **_"You really don't want to talk to me, huh?",_** that's the time he remembered that he was supposed to reply to Hanbin's message. Yunhyeong felt guilty about his actions and started to blame himself again. Were his walls too high? Was it really hard making new friends? Is trust too hard to gain? It was a long night for Yunhyeong and his trail of thoughts.

On the other hand, Hanbin was frustrated with himself as to why he sent that message to Yunhyeong. He sounded so desperate. Why did he even do that? How will he be able to face Yunhyeong tomorrow? With that in mind, Hanbin stayed up trying to figure out what to do the next day. Upon arriving in their classroom, Yunhyeong first search if Hanbin was around. He still felt extremely guilty about what happened. At the same time, Hanbin was also searching for Yunhyeong because of the embarrassment that he felt for sending that stupid question. He was still in disbelief about his stupid question. While both of them are busy searching for each other, their eyes suddenly locked to each other in panic. Hanbin dropped his head while Yunhyeong looked away. None of them made the move to do anything.

As the day continues, Hanbin's friends were once again cornering poor Yunhyeong. Calling him names and throwing him random things. Hanbin was just there sitting, watching and doing nothing. He was getting annoyed and started to question himself if he did make a right choice in choosing these people as friends. He stood up that utterly shook his friends, he was about to burst but instead he calmly invited them to go out and get some fresh air. That was a lame excuse to distract them from bullying the other. Yunhyeong definitely saw that Hanbin's were cold as ice while looking at him. He was indeed angry at him. He couldn't blame the other. His efforts were indeed put to waste. Why was Hanbin wasting his time on a nobody like him? Was it his way of torturing him, because it is definitely working on him. After school, Hanbin decided to follow Yunhyeong around. He needed to talk to him about that message he sent or else he'll go crazy over embarrassment. It is torturing him in the worst way possible. While following Yunhyeong he didn't expect that he would completely know Yunhyeong's personality by just looking from afar. He was a different person that he sees every day. Indeed, Yunhyeong is an interesting person. And now he feels bad that others don't see him that way.

After school, Yunhyeong went to cram school then stayed there until his class ended. When the class immediately ended, he went to the center that he would always visit and played with some of the kids there that were victims of abuse. He stayed there for good two hours. He would always have a lot funs staying with kids, playing with them is a stress-reliever. Since it is Tuesday night, he went to the restaurant that his grandpa owns and sang along with grandpa's friends. While the elders do the singing, he'll do the rapping and dancing to accommodate their requests. Tuesday nights is always his favorite anyways.

The following day, their sits were shuffled and it seems like Hanbin is lucky to be sitting behind Yunhyeong. Besides being interesting, Yunhyeong was one of the smart kid in their class. It could be that the friendship gods are helping him already. The new seating arrangement gave Hanbin an excuse to actually talk to Yunhyeong. At first, he hesitated but eventually started to ask Yunhyeong about some math problems that he doesn't understand and Yunhyeong on the other hand gladly answered it and explained it to Hanbin.

The days passed by like that. Both would also exchange text sometimes. They got acquainted with each other. Sometimes they would hang out. Both discovered that music is their common ground. However, all of this was done behind the eyes of Hanbin's friends. Yunhyeong was the one who insisted saying that he doesn't want to bother Hanbin and that he is fine with it.

The day before winter break the class decided to plan for a little class outing. Given that everyone is coming, Hanbin was really excited and immediately asked Yunhyeong if he will be coming along. Yunhyeong was cautious that they were surrounded by Hanbin's friends that he actually forgot because of his excitement. While internally panicking, Yunhyeong answered "No. I'd rather not go with you." Hanbin was shocked and Yunhyeong was now mentally punching himself.

That night, Hanbin messaged Yunhyeong asking what's up, which the later answered "I have cram school during holidays. I don't think I can come and join the fun. I will be they'll make fun anyways." With this, Hanbin knew that Yunhyeong built a high wall to protect himself from being hurt again. He doesn't have the heart to get angry with him anymore but instead, he replied, "Then, I will not go."

It was the next day that Yunhyeong read the message since he fell asleep. He doesn't even know what to say, but he was somewhat happy that maybe someone is starting to understand him even more. Thanks to this friend that his walls are starting to break.

Winter break passed by with Hanbin and Yunhyeong hanging out, playing with the kids and rapping with the elders. They became so close and would hang out during breaks since Hanbin's friends already noticed that he wasn't a cool kid after all. He wasn't their friend anymore. Hanbin was fine with it, he doesn't really care, as long as his friends with Yunhyeong. While Yunhyeong was sad, blaming that it's his fault that Hanbin was out of the group. Hanbin only told him "Having you as my friend is enough than having them." Not only that he has a friend that he could laugh along with but also a brother that treasures him, or maybe more.

Few weeks before graduation, Yunhyeong's grandpa got ill and eventually died. It was his lowest and saddest time. He was in need of a friend, but that friend seems out of the picture. On the last day of his grandpa's wake, Bobby their classmate gave Yunhyeong a cd saying it was from Hanbin. When he asked Bobby where's Hanbin all he answered is, "He said he'll come later." However, the day ended with no Hanbin in the picture. And it was a week later that they knew that Hanbin flew early to abroad for his college studies. And that's how Yunhyeong felt alone again.

Seven years later, on a hot summer, Yunhyeong was rushing to the hospital to check on his boyfriend Junhoe who passed out while working. While in the hospital Yunhyeong bumped on a familiar frame that he tried to forget for years already. It's been awhile since he saw him, Hanbin is still Hanbin. The good-looking kid who's now wearing a white coat. Both looked at each other and continued on their previous activity.

That night also, Yunhyeong was in his place trying to find the cd that Hanbin gave him. When he found it, he thought that he never get to listen to the cd, so he stood up and plug the cd in. The first two songs were the songs that they would since when they are in karaoke but the third track was Hanbin’s voice saying "Yunhyeong-ah, meet me at the playground near your grandpa's restaurant. I'll be waiting." And Yunhyeong realized Hanbin didn't leave him without saying goodbye, he was the one that didn't show up. And he asked himself, "What could've happened if they met that night?" The answer still remains a question.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello... How was it? I am not actually confident about this drabble since it is really random and the plot is a huge cliche. Haha! But yeah, do comment on what you think about it. I do appreciate comments.


End file.
